


Hand-Tailored

by pickedaxe



Series: hamuhiga [3]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Forced Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Fantasy, Shopping, Sugar Daddy, ish.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickedaxe/pseuds/pickedaxe
Summary: Hamura buys Higashi a brand new suit, but not because he particularly likes him or anything.





	Hand-Tailored

“Hamura-sama, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

The clerk greeted him with a bow as Hamura strode inside, Higashi trailing uncertainly behind him. 

“How can I assist you today?”

“I”m looking for a suit.”

“For yourself, sir?”

“Nah, for the kid here.” He gestured at Higashi, and the clerk nodded. 

“Certainly. Did you have any particular preferences on style or color?”

Hamura shook his head. 

“You know better than me on that kinda shit. Something trendy. He’s young after all.”

“Of course. Please make yourself at home and I will be back shortly with a few selections.”

“Thanks.”

Hamura took a seat on one of the couches, lazily crossing one leg over the other, arm resting on the back. He gestured Higashi over, and he sat next to him without even being asked, although he looked about as comfortable as someone sitting on a tack.

“We’re shopping… for me? Sir?”

Higashi ventured a glance over, eyes quickly dropping. The look of confusion on his face was… for lack of a better word, cute. 

“Yeah. Ready to play dress up?” Hamura laughed. 

“Um...I mean, but I don’t--”

Hamura waved a hand dismissively. 

“Relax. I’m buying. I can’t have you walking around looking like that when you’re with me, can I?”

Higashi’s eyes fell, self-consciously looking at his own plain outfit, like he hadn't realized there was anything wrong with it until now. It really was ugly. Cheap, too. He should make him get some pointers from Kengo in the future. After all, Hamura wouldn’t always be around to supervise when he went clothes shopping. 

“Listen, Higashi,”

Hamura’s fingers brushed against his jaw, turning Higashi back to face him. He still refused to make eye contact. 

“My boys are paid, and everyone knows it.” 

He rubbed his fingers against the smooth skin of his cheek. He had a little beauty mark under his eye that he’d never noticed before. He’d never been this close during the daytime.  
Lots of girls faked them, to give themselves some kind of whorish mystique, he guessed. Higashi’s was natural, though, of course. It suited him. He rubbed a thumb over that spot as he continued. 

“Think of this as an appetizer. I’m sure there’s other things you’ve dreamed about having, huh? Jewelry, watches, shoes…I can give those to you.” 

When he wasn’t with him, it was hard to pin down why he was so interested in Higashi. Hamura was blackmailing him. They both understood that. On Hamura’s end, all he really needed was for him to stay quiet. He initially fucked him on a whim, because he was drunk and Higashi was convenient and still didn’t seem to realize that his simpering nervousness was a turn-on for men like him, despite telling him as much. 

It was a good lesson too, about power, about place, one that all his men received in one way or another. And yet. Here he was, dragging him out the day after to buy him a few hundred thousand yen suit. Not as an apology, no. That would imply some sort of wrongdoing. Just a gift to his new little protege. 

His fingers reached upward, pinching the frame of Higashi’s glasses and tugging them off his face.

“We’re getting rid of these, too.”

“Uh-”

Higashi stifled whatever little protest that had been about to escape, biting down on his lip. It was like he did this shit on purpose, in some kind of coquettish play to seduce him, but the fuck of it all was that he didn’t even seem to realize he was doing it.

He thought about jamming their lips together, right there, in public - who would have the balls to tell him to stop? - suck on that bottom lip for him, til it was all red and shiny and slutty, push his head down between his legs and have him try to suck at his cock through the fabric of his pants. 

Instead, he handed the glasses back to Higashi, who returned them carefully to his face as Hamura subtly hissed out a breath he didn’t remember holding. 

“--Hm, glasses kind of suit you, though. We’ll get you a pair of shades soon, too.”

“...Thank you, sir.”

He had paused just a hair too long, but Higashi had finally looked up at him, with those pretty greyblack eyes, and he found himself reaching over to ruffle his hair. Higashi flashed him a look of confusion, terror (so skittish, like a little rabbit), then dropped his head back down, obediently letting Hamura stroke his hair. He was too fucking cute for his own good.

Higashi didn’t move or say anything more, and Hamura eventually stopped petting him. Soon enough the clerk returned, summoning Higashi to the dressing room.

Higashi returned in a dark charcoal gray suit, paired with a blue silk shirt with a subtle paisley pattern. Hamura sized the other man up, looking him up and down. It was an improvement, yeah, but still, a little plain. Maybe the clerk had tried basing it on what he perceived to be Higashi’s style, but that’s what they were trying to get away from. 

“You got something a little brighter?”

The clerk nodded in the affirmative, heading back to the dressing room and returning with two more suits, one a wine red, the other light, with pinstripes. 

“That one.” He gestured at the pinstripe one. 

“Excellent, sir. 

A quick return to the dressing room and Higashi was back, modeling it for him in all his self-conscious glory. This time he had a purplish shirt on, the pattern louder, but not too loud. It was a nice color on him. Yeah. He liked this. Except...

He stood, then reached over, unbuttoning Higashi’s shirt by two. There. 

“Yeah. Perfect. We’ll take it.”

“Very good, sir. I’ll take his measurements for tailoring and return shortly.”

“Right.”

Hamura bounced his foot while he waited, thoughts gravitating toward Higashi once again. Higashi was stunningly loyal. As much as the other boys had admired Kaito, they hadn’t gone to all that trouble to track down the money in some desperate attempt to bring him back. It might not have been a very smart move, but it took some guts. That devotion was such a rare trait to see in the young members nowadays, but it was all in the wrong direction. 

Even now, he was dreaming of Kaito. Higashi wouldn’t dare breathe that name, but he could tell. When he avoided his gaze, when he zoned out, when he stumbled over his words - it was because he was still distracted by bygones and what-ifs. He would show him. Kaito was trash. He couldn’t provide luxury like this. There would be no room for Kaito in his future. He could, and should, replace all those dreams of being with his aniki with that of his captain. Even if it meant Hamura had to grind him down to nothing and rebuild him with his own two hands. 

Finally, the clerk returned, Higashi in tow, back in his old, trashy no-brand suit. 

“It will be ready within a week, sir.”

“Alright. Someone’ll be back to pick it up.”

“Thank you for your patronage, as always.”

He stood, giving a curt nod, and when the clerk had turned around, slipped his hand just a little too low around Higashi’s waist as he escorted him out of the store. 

“Well? What do you think? You like it?”

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the non-answer. Good. He must have already realized that his preference was irrelevant here. He was such a fast learner. 

“You head back. I have something else I need to do before tonight. ...I’m expecting you in my office at 8 sharp. You understand?”

“...Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

If he was really good tonight, then maybe they could get those sunglasses he’d been thinking about tomorrow.


End file.
